Snow Angel A Cullen Christmas Story
by WinndSinger
Summary: It is Edward's and Bella's 1st Christmas together. Both are determined to show the other the best holiday ever, in their own separate ways. Lots of fun, also, as the rest of the Cullens join in on the plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just make them do my bidding in this story…

It had been two days since she had seen Edward. Sighing deeply, she pulled the clear tape out of its dispenser, breaking it off at the little metal teeth…sticking it over the seam of wrapping paper to hold the corner in its place.

Little baby Rudolph the red nosed reindeer smiled up at her, as if to say, 'Cheer up, he'll be back' – she gave a small grin back, unable to resist those big brown eyes of his…the cute little antlers just starting to bud from his rounded head, that magical nose sparkling red. Bella loved the story of Rudolph – a lonely misfit rising above everyone's expectations to save Christmas and in the end have everyone cheering him on…wanting to be part of his world. It was scary how similar her life had been to that once….until lately.

Now she didn't really care if she had tons of friends…as long as she had her one…her Edward. Since him, she could care less if the whole world vanished, as long as he was there. His smell was here, on the comforter of her bed, where she sat…on the pillows. For a moment, she almost felt tears come to her eyes…_**God, I miss him…**_she thought…it was almost causing her physical pain…not seeing his eyes or hearing his laugh…feeling his frosty hands on her cheeks and hair.

Playing softly in the air was her CD player, over by the cracked open window. A little gush of wind twirled outside, making a hissing noise.

_**Maybe I should get my radio away from the window**_, she thought, _**Or close the window.**_

Then immediately, a fraction of a second later, she banished all those thoughts.

_**NO, NO, NO….I can never close my window again…I would freeze during the winter, but there was no way I could shut the window. I'm sure Edward would know I'm not trying to keep him out, but you never know. What if he thinks that means I don't want him to come in ? I'd hurt him…I'd rather lose a hand than do that. And the way Edward was, he wouldn't knock on the glass and ASK me…he'd silently go, alone, his little heart broken.**_

Trying to get herself in the Christmas mood, she listened to Josh Groban, one of her favorite singers, his Christmas album. This was from the movie Polar Express, Believe, it was called…one of Bella's favorites.

"We were…dreamers…not so long ago…", his rich thick voice swirled around her like a fur coat, it's depth very similar to Edward's own voice when he sang…but Josh Groban had a more innocent sound…Edward's voice had an intensity, a fire in it…desire and an achingly tormented sense to it. It always made her tremble when he used it on her…and he did….a lot. Music was Edward's soul…he loved sharing it with her.

_**I wonder if Edward knows Josh Groban's music **_, Bella pondered as she folded another corner of wrapping paper, going for the tape again…_**I'll have to play him some…I bet he'll make a face…sometimes he could be a music snob, only caring for as he called it, REAL MUSIC. A lot of today's music didn't really seem to move him. Oh well, I'll make him listen anyway…I have to keep dusting him off and making him join the year 2008 once in awhile…or else he'd retreat back to the 1950's again.**_

Sometimes she felt like a cop, catching Edward once more in the hallways of the past…tugging him by the ear and leading him back to this decade. Edward was an incredible creature, in so many ways…forever 17 years old. And there were lots of times that he really ACTED like a 17 year old, never tired, eternally young and playful. Then, in other times, he was as old fashioned as a horse and buggy…knowing everything from day one when Bella had just seemed to show up a few minutes ago.

_**He probably was even around before Coca Cola was invented, for crying out loud ! **_ she smirked as she realized, thinking, i_**t's a miracle we find common ground to have actual conversations together. We are worlds apart…yet…so close we're almost one. And when he's gone, I feel like half of me is missing.**_

Bella sighed again…another day to go until Edward came back from hunting with his brothers…she didn't know if she could hang on another day…time drew out like a blade…slow and gut wrenching.

_**Stop being like this, **_ she scolded herself, _**Edward only leaves when he has to feed, stop acting like some baby who can't have one happy moment without him. Needy…she called herself. **_

Then her mind went to what she was going to get Edward for Christmas.

_**He knows and has everything….damn. I would've gotten him an ipod…since he's so into music, complete with a bunch of new modern songs. But, of course, he already has one. I think it holds like 20,000 songs. I don't even **_**know**_** 300 songs. I feel so stupid around him sometimes…of course he never says anything to make me feel bad. Well, once in awhile, he does say things like, I'm going to teach you more about this or that. He's not trying to be hurtful though.**_

Suddenly, like a wicked little termite, a thought popped into her brain….a gift Edward didn't have and couldn't get from anyone else in the world.

Images of herself in a little Santa bikini with a matching hat on her head flashed to mind, a seductive but not disgusting pose…maybe a candy cane in her mouth…a nice poster framed for the wall of his bedroom. Then she pictured the look on his face if she gave him such a thing…and the idea crashed and burned instantly.

_**You let someone take a picture of you…THIS WAY?!**_, she heard his voice in her brain, sounding calm but enraged at the same time. _**What's his name and where did this HAPPEN ? **_In this department, Edward was as old fashioned as English lace.

_**No no no**_…she shuddered, _**not a good idea….Edward would kill him…just for seeing me that way. And he'd never put it on his wall for his brothers and Carlisle to gape at. I have to admit, I love it when he acts as if he owns me…that I am for him and no one else. So tradtional…but as romantic and sweet as a sonnet from 1918.**_

Music was playing in the frosty air as a vampire landed on a tree limb closeby to the white house…the one window was alight with a warm glow…as if an angel was inside, punching a tiny hole in the dense blackness of the night.

_**See next chapter !**_

_**Love**_

_**WinndSinger**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Music was playing in the frosty air as a vampire landed on a tree limb closely to the white house…the one window was alight with a warm glow…as if an angel was inside, punching a tiny hole in the dense blackness of the night.

He tilted his head, his perfect eyes like liquid gold squinted…tuning in sharper now…

"Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate" the male voice rose up.

_**John Groban…**_ the vampire grinned to himself…_**Cute. She's such a girl sometimes…I wish she would listen to some REAL music. Well, maybe I'm being too harsh. Josh Groban is pretty good, for these times. And this is her timeframe, it's not her fault she's never seen some of the true greats onstage. How I wish I had a time machine, to let her see all I've seen. I could get her front row seats to Elvis' first concert. God, that was the BEST ! They don't make 'em like THAT anymore.**_

His eyes sparkled as he leapt with grace and ease to the next tree, about 20 feet away….swinging around in a loop for fun and securing his boots on one of the limbs right beside the window that was half way open.

"Bella", he scolded her under his breath, seeing this. _**It's December, don't leave your window open….you're gonna catch a cold and be sick for Christmas…and our first Christmas together. Silly little thing…I'm not supposed to be here until tomorrow night and she's waiting for me already. God, how I love her. She always wants me around. **_

Before going in, he had to peek at her. He loved watching her when she didn't think he was looking. She fascinated him always. His back against the shingled exterior of the house, he peered in…wondering what she was up to.

She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed Indian style casually in front of her. Wearing a t-shirt that said "I'm up, I'm dressed, what MORE do you want", (a couple holes in it here and there) and a pair of red flannel pajama pants….little ankle socks, she was the picture of comfort…Edward's silent heart melted. So cute…he gushed to himself mentally.

_**Sometimes, when she knows I'm coming for the night, she dresses a little nicer…for my benefit. Silly little girl… I don't care what she wears…she's always sexy and lovely to me, **_ the vampire smiled more, taking in more details.

Wrapping presents…he observed what she was doing now…ooh ! Anything for me ?

No, it's not right to peek, he told himself…but the kid inside him wasn't listening.

Bella hadn't given him any rules yet on what he could get her for Christmas…and he was glad. She never let him buy her anything nice…or anything at all, for that matter, and he hated it. He had all the money in the world but she never let him lavish her with fine things…she deserved them all. Not to mention, it's very difficult to get a nice gift for someone when you can't spend any money on it. She never stopped challenging him…and he liked that most of the time.

_**I can see from here a bunch of things she needs…**_he thought, looking around her room, _**New computer…new bed…new desk…new mirror…new art for the walls. Charlie was a good father but he didn't see this room through a girl's eyes. **_

_**The furniture was a little banged up…and it was generic ,white, put it together in ten minutes Walmart furniture at that….little cracks in the corners of the full length mirror. But Bella, being as unselfish as she is, would die before mentioning it to anyone. She was happy with what she had…another reason I adored her so much. Damn, can't see what's in the wrapping paper…too late. Oh well, I could wait…2 more weeks. **_

_**Awww…**_he snickered to himself, staring at her face, _**She looks sad. Is she missing me ? It's only been 2 days but I know how she feels. I missed her too…ten minutes after I left her to go hunting. My mouth feels numb because I haven't kissed her in so long. I crave her lips. This will be a nice surprise for her, I hope, showing up early, unexpected. I love it when her eyes light up when I'm around. It's sort of what I live for now. I've gotta do something to cheer her up. **_

Then, the idea came to mind….his lips grew slowly into a huge grin…

He reached in carefully, grabbing the plug of the CD player…and gave it a tug…ending Josh Groban's song too abruptly.

_**Sorry Josh…your time with her is up…**_Edward informed silently in thought as he quickly jerked the window all the way up…making the little girl jump suddenly..a gasp of fright piercing the air…but he didn't pay it any attention, because he was already singing….softly….with a deep Elvis-like voice :

"**Are you lonesome…tonight**…" he began, peeking his face down into the window…summoning all his charm….you have to, if you're going to imitate and sing an ELVIS song, he knew…vowing to do this right. No female could resist the King…his truest gift.

"**Do you miss me…tonight ?",** he sang like a master…even better than Elvis himself…

_**OH MY GOD HE'S HERE !!**_, Bella's mind screeched…she leapt up on her knees, sitting on her legs and turning towards the window, thrilled as her angel was coming inside…inserting one hunting boot in through the window…singing to her….looking so beautiful in his tight black jeans and hunter green cable knit sweater, clinging tightly to his perfect chest…

_**There it is…**_ Edward said to himself, happily….hearing the heartbeat race suddenly…pounding like a jack rabbit's would….and her eyes…that light was nearly blinding him…so deep….golden brown worlds inside of worlds laid in those eyes.

"**Are you sorry we drifted apart**_**?", **_ he sang with that voice she loved so much….that burning longing and lonely sound….it made her body tingle all over….and he was singing Elvis…not her favorite…but…on his lips, he could recite the phone book and she would adore that, too. Besides, it was a love song…it touched her heart that Edward loved her…he told her so many times how long he'd lived without loving anyone…and now that he had her, he was going to shout his love for her from every rooftop. She knew how lucky she was.

He was completely inside the room now…his hand moved around in a circle, dancing, and he slid the window closed, pulling the curtain closed with a rough but skilled yank, closing her off to the world now….she was his **alone**…not even the stars would see her anymore tonight.

_**  
**_She heard herself giggling, watching his every move….he was utter perfection.

"**Does your memory stray to a bright sunny day", **he gave her a knowing smile as he said this line…and she did receive that hint…recalling his sparkling skin in the meadow.

"**When I kissed you…and called you sweetheart** ", he flipped an imaginary collar up behind his neck, Elvis style…making his lip do the legendary sneer, his hips gave a quick thrust as the King's would have now. Bella let out a tiny squeal…laughing…grabbing her little pillow and putting it over her lips…not wanting to wake Charlie…

"**Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare ?"** he gave a kick to the rocking chair in the corner where he usually sat…making it swing back and forth…and he went on, getting lost in being Elvis…playing it to the hilt, doing a quick cat like spin around…nearing the bed…

"**Do you gaze at your WINDOW ( he changed the word to fit them, waving a hand at the window and making a sad face ) and picture me there ?", he crooned on.**

"**Is your heart….filled with pain", **at this line, Bella's heart nearly exploded…he bent like a panther, crawling onto her bed…towards her, slowly, seductively, his shoulders rolled while he moved like a cougar's. And his eyes were so achingly beautiful as he sang this…as if her pain was his pain…and he was an angel fallen from the clouds to steal her loneliness away with his love.

"**Shall I**….", his voice rose high and loud on the next line, "**COME BACK AGAIN** ?!"

His eyes closed softly, denying her the pleasure of their beauty for a moment…his nose was nearly touching hers now….his lips so close she felt the chill off them…but he stayed there, tauntingly…waiting….and sang in a whisper now….staring her down…

"**Tell me dear…are you lonesome…tonight** ?", he finished so tenderly Bella nearly fainted…he radiated heat, even though he was cold as ice. The dim light of the room wasn't fair….she couldn't see every flawless detail of his face this close…

He was on her bed, on all fours…waiting for her lips…dieing for their warmth…their softness. But it was gentlemanly to wait for her to decide if and when to kiss him.

"Edward ", she growled, on fire, taking his lips with the force of an alligator, grabbing him by the hair and devouring his mouth with the finesse of a cobra sucking in its prey.

Her tongue probed in instantly, finding his…the tingly icicle…he tasted the surging venom like vinegar in his teeth…

It gets hotter next…

See next chapter

Let me know if you're liking it !

WinndSinger


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter gets a little hot….take a cold shower first…lol…

He was on her bed, on all fours…waiting for her lips…dieing for their warmth…their softness. But it was gentlemanly to wait for her to decide if and when to kiss him.

"Edward ", she growled, on fire, taking his lips with the force of an alligator, grabbing him by the hair and devouring his mouth with the finesse of a cobra sucking in its prey.

Her tongue probed in instantly, finding his…the tingly icicle…he tasted the surging venom like vinegar in his teeth…

"Bella !", Edward tried to say but his lips were captured…his eyes closed...she was laying on his chest…forcing him onto his back…well, he let her push him onto his back, anyway. She couldn't FORCE him to do anything physically.

He didn't want to make her stop…_**this is what you've been wanting for the last 2 days…**_he said to himself, _**well…for the last 100 years, actually…don't fight it this time…**_

_**Yea, don't fight it**_…the demon's voice inside him agreed…_**Feel her body laying on yours…she's not wearing a bra…touch her…she wants you to. Charlie is fast asleep downstairs…nothing is stopping us.**_

"We have to stop", he tried to speak again but neither she or the monster inside him wanted to hear it. And the scent of her blood was thick and heavy in the warmness of the room…the bed. Her hip bones were nudging against his...

"Please Edward", Bella begged, kissing his neck…taking a firm bite of his cold flesh…"Don't stop…."

_**Yes, Edward, don't stop**_…the wicked vampire part of him urged with a sly tone, _**Take her now…DO IT !!**_

"**NO", **Edward gave a shout, breaking away…then said more sweetly to her rejected expression, "No, Bella…don't. Behave."

A hurt glaze took over her eyes that were so filled with passion a second ago…he hated doing that to her. But she knew the deal. It was so hard for him to control this beast inside him… his fingers felt as if they were bleeding, keeping that chain leash taught and holding the monster away from her…better to hurt her feelings a little than to kill her.

"Oh Bella, don't", Edward looked up at her….stroking her cheek with the back of his hand….her flesh was so hot to the touch…it was breaking his heart to see her eyes look at him that way. She looked so betrayed…so unsatisfied…so unwanted. Edward knew that same feeling for a century.

"You know I love you", he stroked her with his voice, patient and deep, "You know I want you, too…but we can't…not yet."

"When then ?", she sounded so fragile, not moving her chest off of his.

"Someday", was all he could think to say without lying.

"I promise Bella", he added…willing her to not be hurt and listen to his vow, his eyes so sad but loving.

_**Wow**_…he thought to himself, the King IS magical…_**it works…this magic was too powerful to be played with. It was like shooting a gun, not paying attention to where the bullets were going**_.

She sat up, crossing her legs again…looking down at her present that she wrapped…sad again. Why do I keep torturing her ?, he asked himself…wanting to fix it..

"**My love**,", he sat up behind her, his hands wrapped around her t shirted waist as he closed his eyes and whispered poetry into her ear, his cool lips nearly touching her earlobe…

"**We have found each other  
****thirsty**** and we have  
drunk up all the water and ****all the blood**," his voice was sensual…and low.

Her eyes closed against their will…he was so right in the words he was saying…she was so thirsty for him…

"**We found each other  
****hungry****  
and we bit each other  
as fire bites,  
leaving wounds in us.", **he spoke like a god…from another world.

He massaged her shoulders as he whispered…placing a small hot kiss on her neck…too close to the jugular…

_**Do it Edward please, **_she silently screamed in her head, so aroused…_**Just take me….take me now…my body HURTS I want you so bad…I can't wait anymore. **_

"**But wait for me**,", he said, almost warning her…to be patient…stroking her long thick hair, as if reading her thoughts.

"**keep for me your sweetness.  
I will give you too  
a rose."**, he finished.

Her eyes opened…weakly…in a daze…and there was a small little red rosebud staring back at her.

Somehow, her hand rose up to take it from his hand…trembling as she accepted it.

See next chapter tomorrow

Love

WinndSinger

PS This poem is a real one, called Absence. It's very old…and brilliant. And when I read it…I knew it was great for Edward and Bella.

Sorry about the Elvis thing…Edward made me do it…lol.

He loves great love song singers…


End file.
